Unknown Entity
by ankren
Summary: McGee is involved in a murder investigation that circles around him. How will the team respond? How will Abby?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS_

"Get your gear, we have a dead petty officer in Norfolk." Gibbs barked at his team.

"On your six boss!" Tony yelled as he giggled at McGee who had gotten in trouble for looking at his new book reviews.

McGee grabbed his gear and sighed. He really had to learn to watch what he was doing when Gibbs was around him, he didn't want to disappoint him.

"Probie, back of car." McGee rolled his eyes and climbed in the back with Ziva, who smiled at him.

An hour later they arrived at Norfolk base and to an abandoned house.

Gibbs threw out orders, "McGee, photos. Tony, sketch. Ziva, talk to the petty officer who found him."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I hate interviewing."

Inside the house in the middle of the living room floor was a petty officer, shot twice. Ducky was commenting about statistics on old houses and deaths. Palmer was nodding.

"Ducky, time of death?"

"Gibbs, every time you ask you know I am not sure yet. I would say 12 to 15 hours. And cause is obvious, two shots to the chest. Mr. Palmer, let's roll him over and see if the bullets exited."

Meanwhile, McGee was taking pictures. "Boss, it looks like someone was living here. There are sleeping bags rolled up in the corner here and a few chairs around a small table."

"Or McGee, they could just be using this as a party house." Gibbs said.

"Or that boss."

"Bag it and tag it, McGee."

"On it boss." McGee quickly put on gloves and started putting things into evidence. As he grabbed one of the sleeping bags, a loud thud made him jump and he stopped and stared at the ground.

"Oh poor McGeek, did something spook you?" Tony teased.

McGee didn't respond so Tony walked over and also stopped. He whistled, "Oh boy….Boss, you better see this."

All on the floor were pictures, pictures of McGee. At the coffee shop, at crime scenes, at book signings, at the gym, anywhere McGee went.

McGee was a bit freaked, how he had not noticed someone following him was beyond him. He was a special agent after all.

Gibbs walked over, looked at the floor and looked up at McGee. "Looks like you have a fan, bag these too. McGee, you haven't noticed?"

"No boss, sorry."

"All right."

Tony grabbed an evidence bag and picked up all the photos, McGee was still frozen, lost in thought.

"Come on McGee, let's get back to the Navy Yard, I am guess your friend here who took these may have killed this petty office or knows who did."

"Tony, how could I not have seen?"

"Don't despair Probie, everyone can't be as observant as me." Tony wanted McGee to roll his eyes, it would make him feel better, but McGee just looked more lost in thought.

Ducky and Palmer were getting the body into the truck. "Lets go McGee." Reluctantly McGee followed Tony. As soon as they were outside McGee started looking around, there were many people watching, he couldn't focus enough to find someone looking for him. Tony pulled him into the truck and shut the door as Ducky drove back towards the navy yard. McGee was lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS._

Abby was huffing, pacing in her lab. She was staring at all the evidence, but mostly her focus on was on the pictures of McGee. Her Timmy could be in danger, she was quick to try to discern what she could from the photos.

"Hey Abs."

"McGee!" Abby gave him a big hug. She pulled away to see a worried Tim.

"Hey, it will be fine. Remember my stalker, I survived just fine."

McGee smiled and nodded. "Anything?"

"Well I can tell you the photos started about 4 weeks ago and they are mixture of camera and cell phone pictures, maybe it depends on how close they are to you. Also, I noticed whenever a girl was in the picture they were cut out or scratched out, which is a bit creepy since a few of them have me in them."

"Great, so you may be in danger, and I am guessing that means we are looking for a girl?"

"Probably." Gibbs replied from the corner of the room.

"Abby, anything on the body?"

"Ducky sent up prints, meet petty officer Brent Kent, someone's parents had fun naming," Abby paused at the look she was getting from Gibbs, "he was a computer tech working on the navy accounting. Also, Ducky found some female DNA on him, so if you find a suspect I can match."

Gibbs smiled and handed Abby her Caf Pow. "Good work. McGee, let's go, I'll need you to translate."

"Uh, boss you sure that I should be out?"

Gibbs raised eyebrows, "Why not? You'll be fine, let's go."

"Of course boss." McGee saw Abby give him a big smile and he followed Gibbs into the elevator. Gibbs did his trick of stopping the elevator.

"McGee, anything else out of the ordinary? Mail missing or gifts being left?"

"No boss, nothing I have noticed."

"Ok, here is the deal, we may have to comb through your life." McGee nodded, "The other thing is that if you feel worried I will get you a security detail."

"No boss, that is fine. Let's go talk to petty officer Kent's CO." McGee felt better as the rode back upstairs to grab the keys to the car. He hadn't noticed anything so maybe this person was just a paparazzi getting to close now that his third book just released. He took a breath, he had decided not to worry until it became a bigger problem.

As they got to the squad room Gibbs asked Ziva to look into Kent's records and Tony to look into any females that were in Kent's life.

"On it boss." Tony stated, "Should we look into McGeek's life?"

McGee rolled his eyes, "Not you Tony."

Gibbs gave a half smile, "Not yet, McGee and I are going to talk to Kent's CO first. Deal with Kent first, let's see if these are even connected."

Back at Norfolk, McGee and Gibbs questioned Lieutenant Jones. "What did Kent do for you?"

"He was working on a program to help make our accounting more streamlined, he was also adding sniffers to make sure that all the money was going to the right places."

"Ah, so he was involved in an internal investigation?" Gibbs asked.

The Lieutenant shut his office door, "A few months ago we noticed some money missing. Not much but a hundred here and a hundred there. We wanted Kent to help us covertly find out where that money was and who was taking it."

"How far did he get?" McGee jumped in.

"Um, he was supposed to be done fully on Friday, so two days from now."

"Can we get copies of your investigation thus far and personnel files?"

"Of course, I will get those sent over to you Gibbs."

They stood, shook hands and headed out. On the way out, a girl walked in front of them and smiled at McGee, he smiled back and continued to the car. Gibbs stopped him, "do you know her?"

"No boss."

"Ok, you need to be conscious of anybody being overly friendly."

"Right, of course. Sorry, boss." McGee glanced at Gibbs who raised an eyebrow. "Right, not sorry?" Gibbs shook his head and got into the car. McGee let out a sigh, when would he learn.

They headed back to the navy yard when Gibbs got a call from Tony. "Apparently we have another body in a car in Norfolk, another petty officer from accounting. When we get back you are staying behind and looking into Kent's program."

"Understood boss."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the office, McGee was cranking through Kent's program with Abby by his side. She was rambling about a concert she wanted to go see.

"So you in McGee?"

"Huh?

"The concert tomorrow night? Please?" Abby whined.

"Oh sure Abby." McGee did like spending time with Abby even though he didn't always like her choice in activities.

Abby smiled and gave McGee a hug. She was worried about him, he was overthinking this whole stalker thing but she was also worried that maybe his concern was in the right place. In all this time that they were friends, previous lovers, and everything in between she was never sure what kind of love she had for him, but it was love non-the-less so therefore she wanted to make sure he was safe, but she couldn't tell anything about this stalker and it was making her frustrated.

"So McGee, what about this super secret sniffer program?"

"Well it is very impressive, he made this program very efficient for running accounting numbers but the BIOs for the sniffer should work well once the program was installed. Maybe they still should, it might help them catch who is stealing money. But it's definitely not Kent, he has barely $3,000 to his name."

Gibbs made them both jump, "Good job McGee, I agree have them install anyway."

"Uh thanks boss."

"Abby, new crime scene photos. We have a Jane Doe, prints on their way up. McGee, help Abby."

"Yes boss."

As Abby pulled up the photos, McGee let out a small gasp. Gibbs did an about face back into the lab.

"McGee?" Abby asked.

"I…is this real?" McGee stuttered out.

Gibbs looked at him, "McGee? What is it?"

"That was a girl I went out to dinner with a few times back in Norfolk, before I was on your team. Her name is Marie Dent. Is she dead because of me?"

Abby and Gibbs looked at each other and back at McGee who looked like he was going to be sick. Just as Gibbs was about to say something, Abby's video phone thrilled. It took Abby a minute to register it.

"Sorry, Ducky, what can I help you with?"

"Is Gibbs with you?

Gibbs moved into view, "What's up Duck?"

"There is note carved into this young women's butt."

"Ducky…" Gibbs started.

"Well it says, McGee is mine bitch."

"What?!" McGee blurted out.

"Oh McGee is with you, I had rather hoped that wasn't the case. My dear boy it is not your fault."

McGee started pacing, "Oh God, I am the reason she is dead. Boss, we have to find this stalker before more die because of me."

"Calm down McGee. Ducky, anything else?"

"Well, why don't you come down here?"

"Ducky, just tell me." Gibbs snapped back.

"Fine, she was beaten before she was shot, once again shot twice in the chest."

McGee had stopped pacing and was now just staring at the video call. He finally spoke up, "Boss, I think it is time we look through my life more. I mean there must be something I am missing."

"Fine, McGee, go through your life. Abby look through the photos. We will have Tony find out more about Marie."

 _Back in the squad room:_

Tony pulled up Marie's records on the screen. "Not much boss, she was clean. Worked at Norfolk as a supply person. Very pretty, nice choice in date McGee."

"Tony it is not funny, she is dead now because of me."

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Tony retorted.

Tony did feel bad for Probie, but his way of dealing with things was to laugh it off, which he thought McGee would appreciate but McGee was a bit too stressed for that.

Gibbs looked at McGee, "Can you remember anything? Or did you find anything?"

McGee sighed, "Honestly no, nothing out of the ordinary. I have some odd emails, maybe that is it, but they look like spam."

"Put them up." Gibbs commented.

Up on the screen were 3 emails. They were short, one just said "you're cute", another said, "I miss you, we really should chat" and the third was a bit longer. "Why are you ignoring me? I thought we had something, we really need to chat. I love you."

"They looked like spam to me boss, so I ignored them." McGee looked resigned.

"McGee, most of us would. Trace it just to see."

"On it boss."

While McGee typed away, Tony and Ziva were silently looking from McGee back to each other. They were both worried about him, he was blaming himself again, just like he did when someone went after Abby because of his second book.

Suddenly a ping went off. "Boss, this email is being sent from Norfolk base, but from the computer lab. I do have time stamps, we can get the security feed and see who was in the lab during those times."

"Do it. Go get Abby."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS._

Abby and McGee furiously typed away after getting the security camera footage from the computer lab at Norfolk.

"Ok McGee, what time was the last one sent?" Abby commented, she was being more streamlined than usual, she wanted to find who was after her McGee and quick. Besides her caf-pow, no distractions.

"Um, Tuesday at 5pm." McGee retorted.

"Got it, but no good, the footage is all distorted, I can see two people barley, it will be hard to clean up. Let's see if one of the other times is better."

McGee nodded, "Next is from two weeks ago, Wednesday at 2pm."

Again Abby furiously typed. She stared at the computer screen in front of her, needing the clue to happen, needing to earn her caf-pow. "McGee, this picture is better." McGee looked up at the screen. "Looks like we have two girls and a guy in the lab at this time. I am going to speed it up and see if we can catch faces as they are leaving."

McGee nodded, maybe this would be it, they would get a face and a hit on facial recognition and it would be all over. They would bring her in and get her for murder and stalking a federal agent. Plus everyone would stop looking at him with pity, he didn't want to feel pitied that some women was killing people because of him, he wanted her stopped. Life at NCIS was never normal, but this was beyond what McGee felt was normal.

Abby had taken two different shots, she had got the guy and one of the girls. "Ugh, the other girl is covering up pretty well. I will send you and Tony the other two people, you could question them or maybe this other girl that I found is the one."

McGee rose his eyebrows, "we both know it's the one who is hiding, seems like she knows she is being watched." McGee sighed, "Thanks Abby, I will go tell the boss."

McGee, lost in thought, headed for elevator and nearly ran into Gibbs. He staggered back, "Sorry Boss, I was just coming for you, we found something."

Gibbs headed for Abby's lab without a word. McGee quickly followed in.

"What do you got Ab?" Gibbs said.

Abby turned around, "That was quick. Well we have facial recognition for 2 of the 3 people in the computer lab, we think the third is probably McGee's stalker and the killer but she covered her face well. However we could talk to the other two and see what we find out. Meet Petty Officer Mike Walker and Captain Marie Keller."

"Thanks Abbs, anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, one thing at a time. I am still trying to run the fingerprints found on Kent's jacket and nothing yet, so I have expanded the search. I will call if I get a hit. And I am looking into Marie Dent's life, so far all I am finding is that she was supposed to be going to a party on the night she died." Abby smiled and Gibbs gave her kiss and nodded at McGee to follow him.

Once in the elevator, there was silence between the two men. Gibbs was fine with the silence, it was never awkward for him. McGee on the other hand was desperately trying not to blurt out that he was creeped out and that he would rather not leave the Navy Yard. His mind raced, its one women, he could handle that even though two people are dead, he thought.

As they entered the squad room, McGee tried to shake off all the thoughts racing in his mind so he could focus.

Tony glanced up and noticed the brooding McGee, "Boss, it seems McGee's friend," McGee's eyes flashed at Tony's, "sorry stalker, has been very careful to avoid cameras, we checked the places that the photos were taken and all we got was shots of the back of her head or of the camera she was using. Most are long shots, but she did use her phone sometimes and in those cases she was extra careful to avoid cameras. Smart women." McGee sighed and rolled his eyes at Tony.

"Hmm," Gibbs said, "Anything else? Anything on Kent or Dent our two dead bodies?"

Ziva jumped in, "Both had emails a couple of days before their death inviting them to a party, now from what I can tell neither were big partiers but this was an invite for a birthday party for their captains at a house, which turns out to be abandoned. Also it appears there was more than one assailant, Abby found defensive wounds on both victims and it looks like Kent fought back and got skin cells, Abby says there are two different samples, and she is looking for DNA."

"Good work, all right, Tony and Ziva go talk to these two" He handed them a note, "they were both in the computer lab with another women we can't identify when the emails were sent to Tim. See what you can find out about her." Tony and Ziva nodded and grabbed their gear.

McGee sat down at his desk, he was upset hearing about all this, these people were dead because of him for some reason. What did he do? Did he lead a girl on recently, he couldn't think of any. He let out a small sigh and turned to his computer, he had gotten a new email.

"Boss, there is a new email for her, I will have Abby check to see if she is still in the lab."

Gibbs nodded, "What does this one say?"

"Check the car. Whatever that means." McGee stopped then suddenly lifted his eyes, "Tony and Ziva are going to a car."

Gibbs got on his phone and called Tony, "Check your car before you get in. Are you in?" McGee watched with growing anxiety. Suddenly Gibbs yelled in his phone, "Tony!"


	5. Chapter 5

Time moved slowly as McGee and Gibbs bolted outside. Many people had heard an explosion. McGee was lucky he hadn't vomited, if Tony and Ziva were hurt it would once again be his fault. Once outside in the parking lot, they found an ambulance and inside was Tony and Ziva, getting patched up.

Gibbs marched up, "Are you two ok? What happened?"

Tony looked up, "We are good Boss, just a few scraps from diving on concrete. We were almost to the car when you called, Ziva heard a ticking anyway and backed up, as we started to it went off. No one was seriously injured, so that's good, but the car is in poor condition. The techs are pulling it into the evidence garage right now."

McGee let out the breath he had been holding, no one was seriously injured which was good. "Boss, can I go help Abby with the car?"

Gibbs nodded. McGee turned to leave then turned back, "I am glad you guys are ok."

Ziva gave a small smile and Tony just nodded.

McGee hurried to the evidence garage, around him was chaos, there were EMT's helping out a few people and NCIS agents everywhere watching the commotion. He wanted to find a hole and hide in it. He had started to feel like this was all a bad dream and he was hoping he would wake up soon, It had been a very crazy day but his plan was to stay all night until this person was found, and she was put behind bars plus whatever accomplice she had.

As he bolted around the chaos it was hard to notice an ambulance that was following him close, there were so many emergency vehicles around. As McGee got closer to the evidence garage he started to notice as there were less people this close to the building, he turned to glance at them, maybe they were lost and he heard a noise before everything went black.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was interrogating anyone who was near before the explosion went off. He was grumbling, so far no one saw anything. He glanced around the parking lot, he noticed a camera; he would ask Abby to check on that. Next he went to the gate, someone let them in.

"Hi Brad, did you notice anything strange about anyone you let in today before this happened?"

Brad sighed and shook his head, "I knew basically everyone, I did let in someone who had military credentials that checked out, he was navy said he needed to talk to NCIS, but that was it." Gibbs rose his eyebrows and Brad shrunk a little, "Right, let me check for his name." Brad shuffled around the guard post, "Ah its Rick Gifford, navy lieutenant."

Gibbs nodded and headed for headquarters, he needed to chat with Abby and check on this person. There was a chance he was still here, he never checked-out.

Gibbs passed a few ambulances on his way up, he hoped everyone who was injured was fine as he headed into the office. He headed straight for Abby in the evidence garage.

"Abby, any news?"

Abby sighed, "I have only had like 30 minutes, but so far it looks like a basic car bomb easily learned online, it has no signature. They did have a long timer on it, I can't tell you how long, but at least 2 hours."

Gibbs glanced up, "That's early, ok, so it wasn't to kill anyone as it was just a timer, it was meant to what, distract us?"

Abby nodded, "From what I can tell the target was the car, since there was no pressure plate or remote donator, that is what I would assume, but I will keep checking. Also, I went ahead and requested the camera feed from the parking lot, it is on its way."

Again Gibbs nodded, "Thanks Abbs, I have a name to go check on, I will check back with you soon." Gibbs suddenly looked around, "Wait, where is McGee?"

Abby shrugged, "I don't know."

"He asked to come help you, I thought he would be here." Gibbs responded.

"Maybe he stopped to help someone or he stopped at his computer first?" Abby responded, her nerves beginning to bug her.

Gibbs popped open his cell phone and dialed McGee. He then closed it abruptly. "Straight to voicemail."

Abby suddenly started pacing, "I don't like this Gibbs. Let me track his phone please?"

Gibbs nodded as Abby bolted to head to her lab. Gibbs watched, his mind suddenly drifting to McGee. Maybe he should have watched him better or told him to stay inside, but then again he couldn't always protect him. He got his feet moving to follow Abby, by now she may have found his phone. Gibbs dialed Tony.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Tony, are you back in the office?"

"Yep."

"Tony, is McGee there?"

"Nope. Should he be?"

"We can't find him, Abby is tracking his phone. In the meantime, can you look up a person call Rick Gifford?"

"Sure boss, is McGee ok?"

"I don't know, we will find him." Gibbs clicked off the phone as he got to Abby's lab.

"Any news?"

Abby turned, "His phone is in the parking lot, you would have passed him coming to the evidence garage. Oh Gibbs."

Tears shone in Abby's eyes. Gibbs pulled her into a hug, "He is smart, he will be ok and we will find him."

Abby just held on to Gibbs until he backed away. "Abby, work on the camera footage, that may help us track him."

Abby nodded, "Of course."

"And use Ducky or Palmer if you need. I am going to see if Tony and Ziva have anything." Gibbs turned, his stomach in knots, he had lost one of his team before, he wasn't about to lose another anytime soon. As he got in the elevator he told himself nothing would stop him from finding McGee.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I do not own NCIS. Also I apologize to everyone who follows this that I haven't written in a while. I got distracted and had some writers block._

Tim decided it would be best to keep talking to Marie, gain her trust.

"Marie, what have you been up to these last few months? I feel like we should catch up." McGee hoped that she would have plenty to say.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I have been working, but working from home is never hard. I have been doing yoga and Zumba too, trying to stay fit for you. In fact, I think we go to same gym."

McGee inwardly groaned, so many pieces he missed. Suddenly he heard a door shut.

"Marie, come here for a minute." Another women's voice called.

"Oh just a second Tim, my friend needs a word. I will be back before you know it." She smiled and leaned in close, almost kissing him, then backed away and shut the door to the room on her way out.

McGee let out the breath he was holding. And immediately tried to see if he could hear what was going on, but to avail. He was too far from the door and making any movements towards the door would be heard in the wooden chair he was now tied to. He glanced around the room again, the desk was still there, no windows, and the walls looked like they were unfinished, he was guessing they were in a warehouse somewhere. He didn't remember anything about the drive over, his guess is he was hit with some sort of drug.

 _Back at NCIS:_

Abby had finally gone through the camera footage – it was hard with all the chaos after the car explosion and so many emergency vehicles but finally she found McGee heading towards the evidence garage just as he told Gibbs he was. She then noticed an Ambulance following him, and him stopping and turning towards it before he fell down. Then she watched as two supposed EMT's in masks grabbed him and put him in the back of the ambulance. She was frustrated that no one saw this going on.

Abby let out a breath, she zoomed in on the ambulance number and license plate and sent those to Tony and Ziva to look up. Normally she would send that information to Tim. Her eyes felt heavy, she had cried but now she had to focus on finding him. Who knows what they would do to him, she hoped he was safe.

Abby had a moment to think about what he meant to her, yes they had dated, but really they acted more like sister and brother but only in the way they were protective of each other and wanted to hang out. Did she miss the romantic relationship with him? She tried to shake of that thought, now was not the time.

Tony received the email and had done a search. "Boss, The ambulance was reported stolen about 2 days ago. I assume this was all part of the plan, we would let any emergency vehicle through. I can't track it more than that, I will follow up with the hospital that it was taken from."

Gibbs nodded. Then turned as Ziva came back in, "Anything?"

Ziva shook her head. "They are now saying she is UA. I asked her bunk mate if anything odd has been going on with Petty Office Roy. She mentioned Roy was often out when she could leave with a friend who is an accountant and a supposed hacker. Roy was joking about using her new connection to get rich."

Gibbs wasn't in the mood for back story, "Name?"

"All she knew was a first name, Marie."

"Tony, did you find another Marie in McGee's list of girls he went out with. Not Dent since she is downstairs, but another girl?"

Tony quickly pulled up his list, "Just a second Boss, let me check."

Gibbs tried to be patient but one of his own was out there. "Tony.." His patience wearing.

"Got it Gibbs, Marie Quillen." Tony stood up and grabbed the clicker off his desk. "Here we go, Quillen is a personal accountant and avid gamer which is probably how she met McGee." Tony quipped. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, they went on one date almost 6 months ago according to McGee's list."

Gibbs jumped in "Tony with me, we are heading to her house. Ziva, turn over everything on this women and check into Petty Officer Roy's accounts. I am wondering if she was the one stealing money." Ziva nodded and Tony grabbed his bag.

About 30 minutes later Gibbs and Tony had parked at Quillen's apartment building, they found the building manager and had him open the door.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other, ushered the building manager aside, and opened the door.

Tony called out, "NCIS". Went through the small apartment quickly, "Clear!"

Gibbs huffed, she wasn't here, and it frustrated him to no end. "Tony, search anything, find anything that could lead us to her."

Tony nodded and headed into the bedroom. "Boss, you'll want to see this." Tony looked around the room, pictures of McGee were everywhere. And by the bed was a picture frame that contained a photo shopped picture of McGee and Marie. Tony whistled, "Yike."

Gibbs had come in at this point, "Yes Tony, McGee is in trouble, did you find anything useful to find her?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah boss, this seems to be a diary, I was thinking it might point us to where she is hiding out."

McGee meanwhile, had been sitting in the room alone for what must have been about an hour when he heard the door open. He looked up as Marie walked back in.

"So Timmy, I think we should have dinner and then I need you to help me with something." Marie smiled.

McGee was nervous, "What do you need?" He asked. He was afraid of the answer.

"Oh Timmy, nothing much. But I want us to have money to run away and be together. And if you love me, you will help me and my friend get some money for that. I am thinking we should go to Europe or maybe somewhere warm. Hold on a second, let me grab the table and dinner, I made lasagna, you'll love it."

Marie hurried out of the room as McGee was internally freaking out. Steal? He couldn't do that. But he wondered how she wanted to steal the money, if he could access a computer for it, he could get a signal out.

She came back with a black fold table, put it up and covered it with a table cloth. Then she ran back of the room and came back with wine glasses and paper plates and forks. Then out again and back with food and wine.

As she sat down, Marie looked at McGee, "Now Timmy, let's talk about our future. And don't worry, I'll feed you. When should the wedding date be?"


End file.
